<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boys Of Moss And Mud by Mars137</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372956">Boys Of Moss And Mud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars137/pseuds/Mars137'>Mars137</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Horror, M/M, Multi, Nature Magic, Psychological Trauma, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars137/pseuds/Mars137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee wasn't really taught how to respond to emotions as a child and with the trauma of his baby brother going missing everything explodes. He breaks things, screams, sobs highly like a child missing their mother. His neighbor, Frank having heard of Michael Way's sudden disappearance and his shell of a brother decided it was his duty to help. With the looming threats of Michael's death and Gerard's mysterious ramblings of Ozark, Frank is lead down a fiery path that few can leave unscathed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alicia Simmons/Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prefix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/gifts">sweetchems</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! I'm new to AO3 and about to start this series with the lovely, sweetchems. It started as my prompt and story and we will both write our own interpretations of my lore! I hope you'll like our project!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning of it all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are! My grammar might be incorrect at some points, don't be afraid to tell me! I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donna and Donald Way trudged up The Ozark mountainside, Donna carried a small woven basket filled to the brim with ripe fruits and gems. Today was the day their second child would be born, molded by Mother Wolf's hands. Upon reaching the entrance of Mother Wolf's den Donald couldn't help but dread what was about to come. 
   On January 7th, 1975 The Way's learned of Donna's infertility, They were heartbroken. Ever since Donna was a child herself she planned for a family, now they were stuck in a deal with the closest thing to the Devil they had ever seen walk the earth</p>
<p>    "Come in". Mother Wolf's voice shook the cave, the entire Earth seemed to pause it's rotation when she spoke. Donna walked in slow and placed the basket of offerings in front of the deity. </p>
<p>  " What have you come here for?" </p>
<p>  "Our second child, Mother." Donna swallowed hard enough for it to be audible. </p>
<p>  "Our agreement still stands with the second child, my dear." When the Ways came to Mother Wolf about their fertility issues the deity was happy to help on one condition, when the children she created turned 18 they were to be sent Mother Wolf's den to serve her court for eternity.  </p>
<p>  "Of course, we would never disobey you." Donald croaked. </p>
<p>  Mother Wolf took a large handful of mud from a pile on her left side, she took her time molding the child down to his toes, mimicking the features of the frightening couple before her. Once the child was molded she put the offerings into a vase on her right, placing the child in the basket and cupping her hands over her mouth. </p>
<p>  With two big huffs, she pooled the mist of the child's essence into her palms before blowing the pinkish gold mist into the basket. Within seconds the child started to cry, big airy sobs as it's lungs cleared what would be amniotic fluids. </p>
<p>  "His name is Michael, protect him with your life."</p>
<p>   Donna quickly scooped up the child into her arms, Donald grabbing the now empty basket. "We will."</p>
<p>   "Leave my chamber."</p>
<p>   The Ways didn't need to be asked twice...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey, guys! Because of quarantine I don't have much to do over the weekends so I'll probably put up a few chapters this week. I like making my chapters short, it feels like they're easier to digest that way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sorry, sir. We're doing the best we can."</p><p>    "Your best isn't enough!" Gerard hung up, this was his third call of the day. Gerard's little brother Mikey had gone missing, to most of the population of Belleville it was just another missing persons case but to Gerard it felt like his entire life had paused. </p><p>    Gerard and Mikey were as close as brothers could be, after the death of their parents they were each other's rock. Now Gerard simply didn't have anyone to turn to, Mikey's girlfriend flat ignored Gerard's existence and crys for help (not that she didn't love Mikey with all her heart, but she felt as though Gerard had a lot more to do with his disappearance then he'd let on.) All of Gerard's extended family lived back in that shitty old town, RavenHead. </p><p>     RavenHead always felt like a dream to Gerard, a fake memory. Their parents moved them when Gerard was 15 and Mikey about 12, they never gave any reason but were quick to pack the boys up and shove them in the car. "Mikey is in RavenHead. Mikey is in RavenHead. Mikey is in RavenHead." Gerard would needlessly repeat that dammed phrase to anyone that would listen</p><p>   "Sir, we've call every business and hotel. Not a single person has seen or heard of Michael." RavenHead is a tiny town in the Ozark mountains, it isn't even on modern maps with a population of 300. </p><p>   "He's there,I know it!" </p><p>    "Sir, your brother is an adult now. Our force can only do so much with adult disappearances. "</p><p>    "No! No No No!" Gerard felt like a scared child. He knows that this isn't an appropriate response but he didn't know how else to react. </p><p>   "MIKEY IS DEAD, GERARD. JUST FUCKING GIVE IT UP!" Alicia would scream, Gerard always said that unless there's a body Mikey is alive. Just hiding. </p><p>    Gerard isn't so sure anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Woo impulse chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank was a reserved person, he'd admit it. He didn't go out of his way to socialize, in fact he did quite the opposite seeing as in his skills in small talk can barely rival that of a milk carton but he has a soft spot with grief. </p><p>     Frank having been orphaned at 12, knowing how hard it is to lose a loved one he tried his best to help those grieving, from bringing meals to widows to donating to funeral funds on GoFundMe he did whatever he could to make the process of death and the aftermath easier. But his neighbor was an interesting case to say the least. </p><p>    Frank's interactions with Gerard Way were limited to a solid three times in the span of five years of their neighborly relationship. Gerard was the quite type, nervous even, always tripping over his words like poorly tied shoelaces and always having a faint tremble in his breath. Frank has seen many reactions to grief but Gerard's was the most impulsive and neurotic Frank has ever seen a person(excluding himself of course). </p><p>    Frank learned about Michael Way's disappearance through a local news report, missing person's cases are nothing new in Belleville but the circumstances of the disappearance seemed to baffle local media and even police. On October 17th, 2002 twenty-two year old Michael James Way disappeared from his apartment in the night, No sign of struggle, all of his belongings were intact including wallet and keys. His brother, Gerard Arthur Way is Michael's only close familial relationship and he'd never heard anything about Michael wanting to run away. </p><p>    "M-Mikey tells me e-everything, h-he'd never just- leave like this... He didn't a-answer of my calls or texts. Mikey wouldn't abandon me like this, he wouldn't!" Gerard seemed to plead with God as he was interviewed. Gerard was a complete mess, his black almost shoulder length hair was greasy and sweeped over his eyes, His skin was porcelain with dark and puffy eyes, the veins around his eyes were extremely prominent. </p><p>    Frank heard Gerard's outbursts after Mikey vanished, loud screaming fits, sobbing that seemed to shake the apartment complex, the occasional breaking of glass. Frank was surprised that he wasn't kicked out and thrown in an asylum, Mrs. Jameson probably had that heavy sense of pity the whole state of Jersey seemed to have for the oldest Way child. </p><p>   With a fresh pie in hand(strawberry and rhubarb, a childhood favourite of his). Frank walked to the apartment adjacent from his, one loud knock and loud stomping were the soundtrack of the two most hellish and beautiful years of his life. </p><p>  "H-hello? I don't want to do anymore interviews..." Gerard said through the door. </p><p>   "Oh don't worry, I'm not media. I'm Frank, your neighbor, I brought you a pie..." Gerard poked his head out of the door. "Pie?"</p><p>   "Yep!" Gerard fully opened the door, showing of his now skinnier frame. </p><p>    "Come in."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank walked into the apartment, the smell of bleach lightly tinged in his nose as he placed the still warm pie onto the coffee table. </p><p>  "Why'd you visit me?" Gerard mumbled, god he sounded so meek. "I heard about Mikey's ruling, I know how hard the death of a loved o-" </p><p>  "Mikey isn't dead!" Gerard shouted, "There is no body so he's not dead!"</p><p>  "Hey hey, calm down. It's going to be okay." Gerard let out a high sniffle, The guilt of making Gerard cry hung heavy in Frank's gut. "If your going to chastise me you can leave." </p><p>   "That's not my plan," Frank carefully pulled Gerard into a hug. "I just want to make this easier for you."<br/>Gerard hugged back, harder than Frank expected. </p><p>   "T-thank you...." Gerard sobbed into Frank's chest, this strangely didn't make either of them uncomfortable, the soft sobs filling the room just made everything oddly comfortable. </p><p>   Frank softly rubbed his back, hushing him in that gentle motherly way his sister would always use to her advantage with Frank's niece. Gerard calmed after quite a while, tired as all hell. "I'm sorry for my outburst, t-that was uncalled for... You didn't do anything." </p><p>   "It's okay, I know all the shit that comes up after a disappearance." Frank smiled sadly. </p><p>   "My little brother is in RavenHead...." Oh that accursed phrase, that phrase might as well be tattooed into Frank's skull. </p><p>"Where?" Frank wished he never had asked.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The nightmare</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, this chapter will have descriptions of corpses but minimal gore, if this makes you uncomfortable just message me and I will give you a summary. Also this chapter got deleted 4 times so it's gotten progressively more confusing as my poor memory clings onto useless information. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Body Farm is quite the strange sight for a tiny town like RavenHead.The Body Farm is a large plot of land used to study how the body decomposes under certain parameters. Something about The Farm attracted Gerard since infancy.</p><p>Gerard ran down the packed dirt trail, the bitter night air nipped at Gerard's bareskin as the sound of his feet slapping against the ground filled his ears. Gerard's lungs begged for a break as he quickly approached the center of the plot, Terry Tarpman waiting for him in his usual spot.</p><p>Terry Tarpman was a new addition to The Farm, a twenty-something year old man sandwiched between two bright blue tarps. Terry was barely in the bloat stage of decomp but his sickly sweet smell snuck it's way into the back Gerard's throat and nostrils and clung to them.</p><p>"Good Morning, Terry. Happy to see you still have skin!" Gerard smiled faintly at the corpse, Terry didn't reply.</p><p>"Fine then,see you soon." Gerard quickened his pace once again,sprinting as the outline of the shed bled into view.</p><p>The shed was made of a dark wood Gerard couldn't identify,sealed tightly to mimic the condition of a basement. In the shed lived Betty Barrel. She was an older specimen at The Farm, She's about Seventy but currently spending her time stuffed in a barrel. Gerard walked into the shed,screaming as the door slammed behind him.</p><p>Betty rose from her barrel, towering over Gerard's cowering form. Betty's flesh and muscle hung loosely from her skeleton,strips of it hanging like cloth as she cornered Gerard. </p><p>"Children of blood and bone, of moss and mud. Return to our mother, return to the earth from whence you came!" Betty screamed, her jaw moving limply along with her words. Gerard was freely crying now, desperate to get back to his warm bed.</p><p>Betty hissed, "Return to RavenHead,Child. Your judgement awaits and let's just say Mother is not a patient mistress ." Betty went limp, the corpse falling onto Gerard.</p><p>Gerard awoke with a start, completely unaware his lovely neighbor had just woken up in an all-too familar fashion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>